


The Collection of Terrible Tales and Pretentious Prose

by Luna_Divina



Category: SINoALICE (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Divina/pseuds/Luna_Divina
Summary: There are some tales that aren't meant to exist and yet they exist all the same. The Library fits all manner of stories, all beautiful and terrible at the same time.
Kudos: 3





	1. True to my word. I replace you for another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Fox weeps for Mr. Fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stop myself from making a lot of content for my sister and I's SINoALICE ocs so... here it is. I'm sorry to the community but please bear with me on this one. This'll be my second time posting content of my ocs again on this site and I got no idea where to go from here hahah--

"Boo hoo, boo hoo...," cried Maid Cat, wiping away her tears with tear-stained sleeves, grieving over the loss of her lady's husband, dear Mr. Fox.

Old as he were, with graying hair and wrinkled features, he had little life left in his body. Too little to keep himself alive for longer than another moment.

Poor Mrs. Fox, the dear mistress must be bawling her eyes out by now. In her grief, she would lay in bed, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks puffed red. Beautiful crimson hair that matched her grieving state, the image of it all sent another wave of tears from Maid Cat's eyes.

"Poor Mistress Fox, all alone in this lonely world. Ouuuuu...," she wept once more.

* * *

In a lavish room, filled to the brim with beautiful jewelry and gifts from many suitors, the wailing of Mrs. Fox fills the room. Even in her grief, Mrs. Fox's beauty never once wavered.

"Ahhhhhh... why must you leave me already, my dear husband...," Mrs. Fox wailed her heart out, spilling more tears that soon dried out in a second. Poor Mr. Fox... poor poor Mrs. Fox...

... and at that moment, the wailing stopped. Her tears stained face and blood shot eyes have subsided. All traces of her sorrow, gone as if it never once happened at all.

The widow, bringing herself back to her feet, pushed open her door, filled to the brim with unnerving happiness. She seeks for Maid Cat, who still wept as she prepared her mistress' tea. Maid Cat has always been so loyal to her, shame how Mrs. Fox was about to break the news to her awfully dead husband.

"Maid Cat!" she called out with glee, surprising Maid Cat out of her woeful mood.

"Yes, mistress? What is it?" Maid Cat poked out of the kitchen, a spark of surprise hinted in her eyes. "My, what's gotten you feeling joyful?"

Mrs. Fox only giggled in response, walking past Maid Cat as she opened the door to the outside. She flashes her a grin, something sweet and innocent that brought a fearful shiver to Maid Cat. "A new husband awaits my hand, Maid Cat. Won't you be so kind as to look for them in the forest?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this weird tale I'm about to weave over and over again for the next few months.
> 
> Also hey, I have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/_moonperson_) account. I don't have any good content there though but feel free to chat to me about SINoALICE or other fandom stuff.


	2. Oh Romeo, Dear Romeo. Dead Romeo, Free Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo loved Juliet at first sight. Juliet loved Romeo... for other reasons entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter was based around The Wedding of Mrs. Fox by the Grimm Brothers.
> 
> Today, it's about Juliet.

Young and dainty little Juliet, how sweet is her smile but how wicked did her mind run. Face of an angel, heart of a devil. Her parents loved her so much, they spoiled her too much, they want only the best. They knew her as their greatest pride and joy, obedient and graceful, yet were naive of the dirty secrets they tried to keep from her.

"I don't want to marry," she spoke up one day, pleading eyes staring down on her fathers. "We don't want mother to hear of your silly affairs with my young nanny, right?"

Yet her words fell on deaf ears.

"Mother, please, tell father not to let me marry." Another cry of mercy as she lay her head on her mother's shoulder. "Father would not like to hear of what you and Uncle do when he's away, right?"

Yet her mother ignored her pleas.

Juliet, at the ripe age of sixteen, met a man named Romeo on the night of her masquerade. A Montague. They laid eyes on each other, and something sparked. Something clicked.

"Ahhhh, dear Romeo, won't you take me away from here?" Juliet pleaded, falling deeper into Romeo's open arms.

"Of course, dear Juliet. Let me break you away from this terrible fate of yours," Romeo declared, determination dripping in his voice, naive of the wicked smile upon her lips.

Escape was within her grasp. Away from her family and away from Verona. Juliet could see her life open up beyond its dirty walls. Yet, in her father's haste, her wedding was to be advanced early.

Curses slip through hushed lips but her angelic facade did not falter. Not even once. Not even as she cried upon the feet of the Father Lawrence. "Oh Father, I want to see dear Romeo one more time. Please, let me see him."

The Father, so gentle and so naive, was moved by her heartfelt cries. He planned their reunion. In the catacombs, as she lay upon her deathbed in a coma, Romeo arrives, devastated and distraught at the sight of her death-like state.

Did the messenger boy fail? Maybe so. How terrible and no good that boy was. Now Romeo is by her side, crying and pleading to God to bring her back.

Dear Romeo, so naive and so impatient. If he were to wait a little longer, he might have seen her eyes flutter open. If he had any blood left, he could have seen the twisted smile upon her lips. So careless, that Romeo. If he had any life left inside of him, he could have seen her slip through the chamber doors, disappearing without a trace.

Now, Juliet is truly free.


End file.
